Users of computer programs often require training or guidance to perform various tasks. Training manuals and other literature aimed at guiding a user to perform these tasks are often difficult to understand and do not always provide context-specific guidance. Help desks designed to provide guidance to the user often fail to understand the context of the user's problem and are unable to provide meaningful interactive assistance to the user since the instructor cannot see or control the user's display.
One approach to solve this problem establishes a remote control session between an instructor and the user to allow the instructor to see and control the user's display. The user then manually places a voice call to speak with the instructor. A drawback to this approach is that the user must possess the remote control software and a working knowledge of how to launch the software manually. Even if the user successfully launches the remote control software, there is often no provision for directing the remote control session to an available instructor. Furthermore, the user must possess and remember the telephone number of the appropriate instructor in order to manually place the voice call. In some cases, the user must know the network address of his computer so that the instructor may attach to and remotely control the correct user. Even if the user successfully establishes the remote control session and dials the proper telephone number, the instructor is often unaware of the specific computer program and specific task with which the user requests assistance. Finally, the instructor with whom the session is conducted may prove to be unqualified to handle the request.